2 Brothers
2 Brothers is a fan-fiction by 1337doom. It is about 2 Pokémon trainers who were rivals from birth, and came to think of themselves as brothers, even though they TECHNICALLY weren't. It can get humorous at parts but is oftentimes serious. = Characters = The characters are divided into three sections: Heroes, Villains, and Minor Characters. Heroes Ben Rodrick Ben is an aspiring young Pokémon Trainer. Actually, when you begin reading, he's only 9, but still. He lives alone with his mom. The only time he ever heard of his dad was when his mom bought him a video game called Kingdom Hearts. Ms. Rodrick said that the character Riku reminded her of Ben's Dad. Ben wondered who his Dad was but was too polite to ask. He is brothers (not really but they call themselves brothers) with Randy Nook. Ben wears glasses, an orange hoodie and jeans. His hair is long (but not that long). Randy Nook NOTICE! No affiliations with the characters Randy and Lotey or YoshiEgg Nook. Name is coincidental. Randy is a lot more grown-up then Ben, despite the fact they were born at the same age, at exactly the same time. Randy is meaner, but still pretty nice. He's fairly smart. He lives with his Dad and Mom, and nothing is unusual about them. Randy considers himself brothers with Ben even though they're not really brothers. Randy has white spiky hair, a black jacket, and light brown jeans. Villains Team Granite Head Team Granite Head wears a black robe. In fact, that's all you can see. He commands the evil Team Granite, which is focused on going back to the beginning of time to find out which Pokémon created the world. (Arceus or Mew?) Team Granite Head mocks Ben and is constantly trying to get him. He doesn't care much about Randy, though. Lacy Lacy is a general of Team Granite. She dresses in a brown Team Granite Admin outfit and has long wavy orange hair. Joe Joe is Lacy's boyfriend and a general of Team Granite. Joe is also a scientist who does research on some DNA of Mewtwo that he found. Scribbled in his notebook is constant references of Mewtwo. He wears a blue Team Granite Admin uniform and has short blue hair. Moss An insane Granite general who often creates ridiculous robots based on "new" Pokémon she thinks she sees. She wears a white Granite Admin uniform and has scruffy green hair. Minor Characters Nurse Joy A Nurse Joy is stationed at every town that has a Pokémon Center. However, each one is radically different in personality. Officer Jenny Similar to the Joy family, the Jenny family is the police force of the Pokémon world. They are currently being sued by the Joy family, so they are often too busy to help destroy Team Granite. Elder Jeremy Similar to the other two families, the Jeremy group got permission from the Joy family to copy their idea. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Stories